Alie Lectric's Blog Entries
This page is for Alie Lectric Blogs due to the length of the page previously. They will be listed from Newest to Oldest. So if you want to read them in order in which they came out, start at the bottom! Beach Games Alie takes her turn to right from the beach during spring break. She's decided to give the readers an update on what they have been up to. All day they had been playing fun beach games such as volleyball, frisbee, wave jumping, and building sand castles. She had a lot of run with each activity and she describes that the last one they plan to do is to make sand castles, moats included. Alie then asks the readers what they like to do at the beach. Egg Geodes Since Easter is coming up this Sunday, Alie and the other novi's decided to learn more about Easter. She then plans to teach everyone a fun experiment using the shells. She suggests you use the egg inside to make an omelet or something else yummy, in order to avoid wasting them. She also mentions that you need to wash the shells with some water. Before she continues, Alie talks about what a Geode is. They're crystals that form inside a rock. She then reveals the experiment before showing a picture. ~Experiment~ Items: cleaned out egg shells, rock salt, sea salt, sugar, warm water, 3 food colorings, and a mini cupcake pan. Directions: Put shells into the cupcake tin and add 1/2 cup of warm water in 3 bowls. Dissolve 1/4 cup of rock salt in one, sea salt in another, and sugar in the final bowl. Add food coloring to remember what each bowl has. Then pour into the eggs and over the next few days, watch as the shells change! Moonstone Beach Alie visited a cool beach in California named Moonstone Beach. She found out they named it that because of the small beautiful moonstones all over it. She had a lot of fun walking along the beach with the other Novi's to collect them. Alie was also happy to just to get to wear her orbit beach attire and have fun with her friends! Alie then points out that moonstones really do not come from the moon either. They are just named that for the unique shimmery centers that glow. And she loves to collect glowing items. Before leaving Alie asks the readers if they collect anything. Spelling Bee All of the novi stars are going to be entering an upcoming spelling bee a week from the the date of the entry. Alie isn't sure what bees have to do with it however, but she found out what it is and explains it to the readers. They think it'll be a great way to learn more earth words and Alie asks if the readers have any advice for them. Happy Valentine's Day! Alie wishes everyone a happy valentine's day and she mentions how everyone is very, very excited for this day. They all love hearts, candy, cards, and happiness. Today at school they were passing candy and cards to everyone at school and she bought a special box of chocolate for Derek. Alie then mentions that the Novi enjoy showing their love and appreciation for their friends, and she believes this is what Valentine's day is about. She then asks why earthlings celebrate this day dedicated to love. Crush Since Valentine's day will be coming up, Alie has decided to discuss her relationship with her crush, Derek. They have become really good friends since she's begun to attend school and she thinks he really may like her too! She also adds that he asked her to be his date to a valentine's day dance. Alie then changes subject by mentioning that she thinks Derek's friend Zack has a crush on Una. She mentions that the other day he left Una a rose but he's too shy to ask Una to the dance. Una is kind of a diva, so Alie thinks she may not even be aware of his crush, so she asks for advice on what to do about this. Ocean Today the girls are again at the beach, enjoying their escape from the winter cold back home. Alie expresses happiness and appreciation for the ocean and beach. She loves to jump over the waves to check out the tide pools. But she begins to grow curious about the world below the water and asks the earthlings what it's like under the sea. The Sun Alie mentions that she made sure she and the other girls protected themselves from the warm sunny rays before they go to the beach. She likes the warmth from the sun but she also knows the sun is very powerful and if your not careful it can be harmful. Sweet 16 Alie has had a wonderful week with the other girls giving her a big surprise on her birthday. She mentions where their inspiration came from and although it didn't turn out how they saw it on televisin, it was still awesome anyway! Alie doesn't think its about the presents and decorations but the people who care about you. She asks what other birthday's are big for earth girls. Science Fair Alie is very excited because the schools science fair will be occuring soon! She loves science and can't wait to enter it with her own project. She plans to test some things out and blog about them and she needs help to decide which expiriment to choose for her submission. She asks the readers if they have any ideas for her projects and asks them to share in the comments. Happy New Years! Alie and the Novi Stars greet the readers for the brand new year! She begins, mentioning that some of their Earth friends have been sending them text with their new years resolutions, so the novi stars have begun to think up their own too. Alie's is to focus more on her mission. She wants to help her earth friends think like a star, to feel more confident in school. If a friend needs help, she'll be there to lend a hand. If they feel down, she'll make sure to brighten up their day. Alie asks the readers if they have made a new years resolution. Merry Christmas Alie wishes everyone reading a happy holiday. She is blogging for the entire group today and hopes everyone is having fun with family and friends. She also hopes they liked their presents. They're all having a lot of fun celebrating Christmas and they even decorated a tree for the Holiday. Una gave everyone some stockings stuffed with fun items, though they do not understand why earthlings do this... Alie mentions her most favorite thing being the fact that Malie and Tula managed to come just in time to celebrate the holiday with them! Novi Stars Reach 5000 Facebook Fans! Alie happily shows everyone the cosmic-cool Novi Stars themed ornaments for Christmas because of this. She then tells everyone who likes them that if they have a Facebook account to "like" them, as they will be bringing more lovely surprises for them with more Likes. Festival Of Lights The group is having a very fun time learning about the different earth customs and holidays lately. At school one of Alie's friends told her about Hanukkah and the lighting of the candles and what-not. The candle process is a very important aspect of Hanukkah. Which leads Alie to begin to wonder if her light would look cool then. She continues on to discuss the Latkes, potato pancakes. Since she likes both pancakes, and potatoes, she thinks she will like Latkes. She finishes by discussing a dreidel. Strange Transmissions Alie wanted to write a quick blog. Something strange is going on with their devices and they have been recieving weird transmissions but have no clue what is going on. They haven't recieved any of these messages since their arrival onto Earth and asks what could possibly be going on. They weren't expecting any calls from home or visitors... She has tried to reset and switch frequencies but it's no use. She decides to check the owners Manual and asks the readers what they think. Bake Sale Alie discusses the results from their Talent Auction and how they put all of their cosmic quirks to good use. They only reached half of their fundraising goal however and a lot of people suggested they should hold a bake sale. So this is what they will do during the next fundraiser. Each of the Novi's plan to bake something unique to sell this upcoming friday. Like brownies, cake pops, banana nut bread, muffins... Alie decides that she wants to make cupcakes but doesn't know if she wants to use chocolate, or vanilla frosting. Talent Auction Alie is organizing the first fundraiser for the ebook library. She thanks the readers for this idea and mentions they'll be doing a talent auction. Since they all have unique quirks, she thought it'd be great to put the abilities to good use. Una can help float up to reach tall objects, Nita can light someone's path during the night, Ari can levitate items, and Mae can skate really fast to help someone finish errands! Kitchen Science With all the different foods they have been discovering on earth, Alie realizes there is a scientific method behind cooking and baking! She tells the readers to think about it and gives an example for Spiced Apple Cake. Which is basically combining apples, flour, sugar, egg, water, spices, and other things. Then you put it into the oven. It begins as a liquid mixture and becomes a solid. She asks what other cool earth activities connecting to science. Alie Lectric Elected! Alie is very excited and announces that she has become the new class president. She was so excited she could barely control her blushing! Momentarily she stops the blog to leave the room, due to accidentally shorting the electricity in the room. Anyway, she can't wait to start showing her earth friends all of the cool things she plans to do to the school. First her agenda is to bring ebooks to the library. But they will need to do a fundraising to buy the equipment. Alie asks the readers what could of fundraising events they could do. The Big Debate Tonight Alie will be attending her very first big class president debate. She thanks everyone for helping and plans to focus on bringing e-books into the library. She wants her classmates to get more into reading and thinks this is just how to do it. The others have been helping her for the debate. Una and Nita helped her pick an outfit, Mae gave her on-stage advice, and Ari is helping her to memorize the speech. After the debate is over, classmates will cast their votes. Alie then reveals her slogan to everyone: Red, Yellow, Green and Blue! Alie Lectric is here for you! She asks for luck in the comments. Alie Lectric For President! Alie thanks everyone befoe she announces her Slogan was picked now and she reveals the readers as to what it is. She is going to put it all over school on posters, flyers, and buttons. Alie now has to find what kind of changes the students want in their school. She took a poll and the three most common things are: Recycling, Upgrade the science lab equipment, and Bring e-Books to the library. Alie then asks the readers what they think she should focus on more. Novi Stars Halloween Alie decides to tell the readers how their Halloween went. They all dressed up in costume, Nita was a ghost, Ari was a bubblegum machine, Una dressed like an angel, Mae dressed as Katy Perry, and she herself chose to be a superhero. Her colorful blush went really well with it. They went trick-or-treating with their earth friends, which she thinks is very cool. Then after they finished they went to a classmates Halloween Party. Where they had a pumpkin carving contest, a costume contest, lots of music, and tons of dancing. It was so fun, she's excited to see what other holidays take place! Alie asks the readers what other Holidays they can look forward to. Alie Lectric Costume Alie is very excited as Halloween is next week! She asks the readers if they have picked a costume yet and she then gives them tips on how to make a costume based on her. For hair you can use a pink wig or use a washable pink hair spray. Use glittery fake eyelashes from a costume store to get my look. To recreate my outfit find a denim skirt or denim dress from your closet. You can use bright green or neon colored tights to recreate my glowing look. You can make your own antennae with silver pipe cleaner and shape into hearts then attach to a headband. You can also use the headband that comes on the Novi Stars box! Accessorize with some glow in the dark bracelets! Alie then tells the readers to inform her if they plan to dress like her and/or post pics on their facebook page: www.facebook.com/novistars She then concludes by asking what the readers think she should dress up as. Campaign Slogan Alie thanks the readers for submitting some slogans for the class president compaign she is running for. Alie needs something good and catchy if she wants to win votes. She then shows the readers a few of the slogans submitted by the readers: #Red, Yellow, Green and Blue! Alie Lectric is here for you! (By Melody Loves Cats) #Vote for Alie Lectric! With her electric spirit the school is sure to spark up! (By Sappire) #Alie! She’s electric! That’s Alie Lectric! Vote Alie Lectric! (By Brianna) #Let this school year shine bright! Vote Alie Lectric the shining star! (By Vaughan) She then asks the readers to tell her which slogan they like best in the comments. Class President Alie quickly begins to discuss her running for class presidency at school. She signed up and she's very excited to begin campaigning. She doesn't know who she'll be against and she's waiting to find out the following day at school. On the flyer she picked up it says she must think of three things to help improve the school, as well as participate in debates and maintain a 3.0 grade point average. She isn't worried about her grades, since she does the best in class. She is a little concerned about other things however, and she plans to start talking to the kids at school to see what kind of changes they would like to see. But in the meantime the other Novi Stars are helping her come up with a campaign slogan. Nita thought up one, “Light up the school year, Vote Alie Lectric!” But she's still concerned and asked the readers to tell her if they can think of any other ones. Spa Day Alie decides to tell the readers about their spa day. They had found a great one in a magazine and she explains what one does in such places, and points out that they are supposedly good for the skin. However, many different problems had occurred... The steam caused her hair to fall flat, Una tried to float to the top but it was still hot, Ari's bubble got fogged up so she couldn't see, and all of the moisture in the air caused Mae's gears to short-circuit! She then asks the readers what other earth beauty activities they should consider trying. Music Store Alie is telling the readers about the cool music store she checked out after school the other day. Normally she downloads all of her music from official websites like iTunes, then she puts them all onto her iPod. But she had no idea you could physically buy music! She spent a few hours just browsing the entire store, rows and rows of CD's. She also bought a couple of them and is very excited to start a CD collection. She especially loves the glossy booklets inside each case. Before ending the entry she mentions she also saw Vinyl Records! There were crates of records in the back of the store, gathering dust and saw a few cool ones. She then asks the readers how they like to buy music. First Date Alie decides she wants to tell the readers about her date with Derek the past Saturday. She explains that if the viewer has seen the Vlog entry then they know she had been asked out on a date but had a pimple to deal with first of all. She says after all they tried, she ended up just being braze and met up with Derek for frozen yogurt. She found out he has a pimple too! She felt a lot better knowing that he had been going through the same thing that she was dealing with also. They had a great date and she explains their yogurts. She got chocolate and he got strawberry-banana. They made some plans to study for a big chemistry next the following week and Alie ends the entry by asking the readers/viewers if they have ever been self-concious about something, then found out others go through it too. Lab Partners Alie excitedly chats about her crush from school, Derek. She met him on the very first day of school and mentions that they touched hands during Chemistry class. She then goes on to discuss more earth foods. Like chocolate, pizza, fries, and milkshakes! She mentions her favorite, then comments on how many different types of chocolate she's just come across and wants to try them all. Before ending the blog entry, Alie considers giving Derek some chocolate. Pre-First Day of School Alie mentions how all the girls went to summar school for a little bit so that they could find out more things about earth school and then fill Nita in on the information about it. Alie is very excited and ready for school, and mentions that she looks forward to making some fun things in her most favorite class, Chemistry. She wants to make sure her outfit is cute too, but has no idea if she wants to wear skinny jeans or a glittery skirt. She wants to make sure she also coordinates with the others and she wants to make new friends. Cosmic Bowling Alie mentions coming across a fun thing Earth calls Cosmic Bowling. That evening she and the girls are going to meet up there with some earth friends in order to try it out. She looked on the internet for some information and she likes it! Glowing things, neon lights, a disco ball, cool music, fun! She's sure they'll blend right in, but they need to figure out how to bowl before that night comes. She mentions that it sounds easy enough, and she's sure their friends will help them if they mess up. Alie asks the readers what they think of cosmic bowling. Flying Things Alie asks how the readers summer has been going before mentioning that soon her scummer school will be ending and she'll be going back to regular school after a short break. She feels comfortable with things like math and science since its so natural to her. She and the others have been trying to think of a big earth adventure to have and she mentions having heard of “hot air balloons” that Earthlings ride in for fun. After she did a bit of research and photo hunting she thinks it looks like a lot of fun! She wants to see what it is like to go in a hot air balloon, then asks what other cool flying things Earth has. Out and About Alie discusses how the girls are trying to think of something cool to do with Nita, since this is her very first weekened on Earth. So they want to really show her a good time. Alie adds that they are thinking of shopping at the mall, getting frozen yogurt and maybe exploring the neighborhood they live in. She then asks what sort of cool things the readers should think they do during the weekened. Math Star Alie greets the readers as she comments on how well her study group has been coming along so well. After a few study sessions her advanced math talents are beginning to shine. She then goes on to say she really likes Algebra, geometry, calculus, and word problems! But her most second favorite subject is Chemistry. Now all of her Earth friends come to her when they need help with really hard problems and she feels pretty cool that they can count on her for help. She then asks the readers if they help their friends with any tough subjects. Describe Yourself Alie greets the reader before she then describes herself in three words: Iridescent, intelligent, and friendly! She chose iridescent because she tends to change bright different colors. Intelligent because math is so easy for her and she likes to learn new things. And last, she pickled Friendly because she really likes to make new friends and meet new people. She also is looking forward to teaching her Earth Friends to think like a star! She then asks the readers what 3 words they would use to describe themselves. Greetings! Alie talks about her great day and how she made two new friends during math class earlier that day and they asked her to join their study group. She feels a lot more comfortable now and has noticed she doesn't like up as much, which also has made her feel happy! She mentions she lit up once today and it was because she was very excited, and she also had no idea what shaking someones hand meant. Where she comes from, to greet one-another, they would simply light up. Alie then asks if the reader and their friends greet each other in fun ways. Embarrassing Stories Alie speaks of how she's read all of the comments the readers have left in her previous post involving her blushing quirk. She promises to try them, such as being honest and using humor to win others over. She plans to show them the cool advantages to being all electric and glowy. Perhaps even purposely make the lights go out to show them her cool glowing abilities. She then says she'll let the readers know how it goes in her next reply. Alie then continues, saying that she's met a freckle haired girl who then introduced her to a few of her own friends. One of whom wears braces and even once laughed so hard from a funny thing a boy said that one of the rubber bands popped right off in front of him! This made Alie feel a bit better, knowing that funny things happen to other people also and she then asks the readers about their funny incidents. Embarrassing Glow Alie needs some advice from the readers and she explains how she's begun Earth school and she likes it to so far. Earth girls are interesting, but they have weird habits, like using phones. She then cuts to the real subject, her embarrassing cosmic quirk, this being the fact she lights up! She mentions how normal it is where she comes from but during Trigonometry today she got so excited that she began to glow green, then red, then yellow, eventually short-circuiting the lights! Everybody stared and laughed at her because of the whole class sitting in darkness and she had been the only one glowing. But a really nice girl with freckles had stopped to talk with her after class and explained how she got used to everyone making fun of her freckles. Alie has no idea how she can explain that this is normal where she comes from and its an awesome thing to do. She then asks the readers for help. We're finally here! Alie comments that she was the first of the four girls to write in the starlog, this is due to the fact she got it all set up to begin with. She introduces herself and her goal of teaching everyone to think like a star. That means teaching everyone to show off their stellar star-smarts. She mentions that the reader will probably have an easier time finding her and her pet, Hi-Def trying out the many types of human foods, especially Cake-pops. Alie also adds that she blushes when embarressed but she doesn't want to blush and glow around all the cute Earth Boys so she's going to try to work on this. She then tells the readers that she has to leave since she now has a test to take, though she says its easy. Category:Alie lectric Category:Blog entries Category:Blogs